Tempus Draconis
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Saga y Kanon estaban destinados a cambiar el rumbo de la historia del Santuario. Los hilos de la madeja comienzan a tenderse con el encuentro de uno de los Jueces del Inframundo: Radamanthys. Un trato les hará llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias...
1. I OMINIS

**TEMPUS DRACONIS**

(lat. Dragón del tiempo)

.

.

.

_... el justo exultará al ver la venganza, y sus pies lavará en la sangre del impío.  
_  
(Salmos 58) 11

.

.

.

Gracias IGR, _Militiae species amor est…_

_._

_._

_._

**I. OMINIS**

(Presagio)

.

.

.

—El tiempo se ha cumplido… el pacto ha llegado a su fin, ¡vaya, Saga! Es bueno volver a verte… —pronunció la voz lacónica, varonil, que retumbó por todo el lugar, incluyendo en su cabeza.

Quizás ni siquiera estaba escuchando como tal la voz, quizás sólo la escuchaba en su cabeza.

¿Sería eso posible? ¿Estaba otra vez ahí? ¿En el… Inframundo? ¿Pero por qué estaban _ellos_ ahí? Específicamente, ¿por qué Radamanthys estaba ahí? Según recordaba, y tenía consciencia de ello, Kanon había terminado con él… Kanon…

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿No tendría descanso nunca?

—¿Sorprendido… Saga?

—¿Cómo es posible?

—No te preocupes… la verdad es que mi cuerpo físico ya no está aquí… pero mi esencia sí… el _thymos_, le llamarían ustedes los griegos…estamos atrapados aquí, Saga… tú y yo, otros incluso… —su risa, ¿cómo olvidar su risa? —. Tu cuerpo físico está atrapado en un monolito…

—Entonces lo logramos, ¿no?

—Probablemente, pero sólo han ganado tiempo…

—¿Tiempo?

—Siempre hay una guerra que librar… Saga Stefanes…

—Puedo esperar una eternidad para ello…

—No cabe duda, eres un enemigo formidable… —siseó la voz del Juez del Inframundo, del feroés.

"_En el mundo existen distintos niveles de maldad, no hay hechicería, ni magia, esa fuerza de la naturaleza ya está dentro de nosotros… y esa es la auténtica batalla. Esto… es una guerra, no hay cuartel, no hay terrenos neutrales…_"

O al menos eso era lo que le había dicho mucho tiempo atrás aquel hombre rubio de mirada afilada, de gestos profundamente fríos, abúlicos. Ademán aterrador, como los cielos nublados opresivos, aunque sonriente, aquel dibujo de una sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos, era como si ese ser supremo no tuviese alma, y lo único humano que poseyera fuese solamente la apariencia.

.

.

.

_Veintidós años atrás…_

_._

_._

_._

Saga y Kanon Stefanes tendrían a lo sumo unos diez años, nacidos en la antigua región de Arcadia y llevados a Atenas por Egisto, el Arconte de Géminis… en realidad al que había elegido como siguiente heredero no fue otro sino Saga… y Kanon fue confinado a ser un segundo, un "repuesto", como Egisto lo llamaba, en caso de que fuese necesario y que por alguna razón Saga no pudiese convertirse en el Arconte de Géminis.

Se decía que Egisto había asesinado tiempo atrás a Calcante, su hermano gemelo, o al menos eso era lo que decían las malas lenguas, la versión oficial siempre fue que Calcante se había suicidado, víctima de alucinaciones que desde que ambos eran niños le torturaban, o tal vez padecía del don de los adivinos, tal y como lo había tenido el _Calcante_ en la guerra de Troya, y Egisto… finalmente era un hombre "_fuera de la ley_", de todos modos su nombre significaba eso… "_el que está fuera de la ley_", era una casualidad o una maldición, que el lugar del Arconte de Géminis, siempre estaba rodeado de situaciones extrañas, que los de géminis siempre habían nacido dos…

Saga, por aquellos días, se encontraba tan cansado que con trabajos llegaba a rastras hasta el templo de Géminis, una de esas tardes, en las que afortunadamente Egisto había salido con alguna encomienda del Patriarca, el arcadio había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacer al vago en las ruinas que rodeaban el refugio. En todo el tiempo que llevaban en Grecia, no había tenido tiempo de ver nada más que polvo incrustado en su rostro, producto del entrenamiento.

—¿A dónde vas, Saga? —Inquirió el niño idéntico a él: Kanon.

—A dar una vuelta… —respondió observándolo con atención, llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias— ¿Y eso?

—Nada, es que me voy... creí que ya lo sabías, no puedo quedarme aquí —fue su amarga respuesta.

Saga guardó silencio, inverosímil ante las palabras de su hermano, le hubiese gustado decirle que no era necesario, que él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese, con tal de que no los separaran, al menos no de esa forma tan cruel. Pero Kanon, parecía llevarlo bien, o no le tomaba importancia… o fingía mejor.

—Ya, pero… ¿Tan pronto?

—No lo sé, sólo me han ordenado preparar mis cosas, creo que cuando vuelva Egisto, pero ¿Sabes?, no quiero esperar a que me echen como un trasto viejo… así que tal vez me vaya yo solo, de todos modos, aún tenemos familia perdida en Grecia, tal vez les busque y haga miserables sus vidas…

—No tienes que irte, no así…

—¿A quién le importa, a ti? —arguyó con burla, ladeando el rostro ligeramente, al ver la preocupación de su hermano gemelo, de su par, suspiró pesadamente—, vale ya veré que hacer, no ahora… pero lo haré… ¿Una carrera de aquí a esa colina?

Saga observó la colina que le señalaba Kanon, estaba algo lejos, no era que no pudiese hacerlo, había algunas columnas en pie de lo que seguramente pudo haber sido en otros tiempos, un templo consagrado a Artemisa.

—Vale, vamos —asintió, ambos echaron a correr sin detenerse, sin fijarse en nada, lo único que existía era la meta.

Brincaban obstáculos como los mejores atletas, escalaban, evitaban grietas y grandes aberturas en el terreno, volaban con toda aquella chispa inocente, en medio de risas, de gritos… con la fuerza de los años infantiles que terminarían tal vez más pronto de lo que se imaginaban.

En algún punto mientras Saga corría y se acercaba más hacia la colina que habían puesto como meta, perdió a Kanon, no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue, ni siquiera se percató hasta que había llegado resoplando al punto de reunión y cuando se volvió hacia atrás, hacia los lados… ya no le vio.

Aguzó la vista, pero no había rastros de él, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Seguramente se trataba de alguna de sus nada agradables bromas… abrió los labios para gritar su nombre… la tierra bajo sus pies se sacudió, primero una vez brevemente, después una segunda ocasión… esta vez haciendo que diese un paso hacia adelante… una tercera sacudida… con una fuerza inaudita que le hizo caer de rodillas, parecía que todo a su alrededor se colapsaba… y justo en donde él estaba… el suelo se partió como por un golpe certero, una luz purpúrea recorría la grieta abierta y llegaba hasta donde él estaba, incapaz de levantarse o de hacer nada, la grieta lo engulló y lo único que sintió fue el golpe seco de su propio cuerpo al caer.


	2. II OPTIO

**II. OPTIO**

(Opción)

.

.

.

Todos los huesos se estrellaron contra el piso, incluso tuvo la impresión de que algo se había roto, pero no pasó del dolor que le aquejaba: el dolor de los músculos y de los huesos.

Cerró los ojos, gimió por el dolor, después de quedarse quieto un momento, dedujo dos cosas: que estaba vivo, y que no tenía ninguna fractura, al menos no expuesta, y lejos del malestar que tenía, estaba completamente sano.

¿Pero dónde estaba…?

La tierra, literalmente se había abierto, y él había caído en quién sabe qué lugar. Enfocó los ojos, se los talló con el infantil puño cerrado y luego tocó su propia frente, Kanon no estaba por ningún lado, al menos no ahí, por más que se esforzó en agudizar sus sentidos y tratar de encontrarlo con la fuerza de su naciente cosmos… no lo logró.

En apariencia estaba solo en ese lugar desierto, sin sol, sin aire, sin nada.

Respirar le costaba trabajo.

Pasaron tal vez algunos minutos en los que siguió tendido como un tapete en el lugar, hasta que se decidió a levantarse, tosió, tenía la boca completamente seca… ese sitio parecía uno de los escenarios del Infierno de Dante, lo había leído unos meses atrás, sugerencia de Kanon.

—Al fin despiertas, _Bella Durmiente_… —ironizó una voz que le sacó de sus cavilaciones, en seco, sin siquiera esperarlo.

Cuando Saga enfocó, pudo ver a un hombre de cabello rubio, gesto austero, y una mirada gélida a la que nada parecía escaparle, incluso aquellas pupilas ambarinas parecían desnudar todo, desde la carne y los huesos, hasta el alma misma, algo dentro de él le decía que ese que estaba ahí… no era alguien de este mundo… no era alguien de fiar…

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió secamente, su voz infantil pareció tomar un cariz agrio, agresivo.

—¿Realmente importa? —sugirió acercándose al niño.

Cuando llegó a una distancia considerable se agachó, se puso en cuclillas delante de él, le observó completo, detalle a detalle, y una vez que termino su morbosa inspección soltó una carcajada sórdida que parecía dominarlo todo. Saga por su parte se quedó perplejo, quieto pero en guardia, no encontraba que era tan gracioso y tampoco entendía muy bien que hacía ahí… ni que había pasado.

—¿En dónde estoy…? —se aventuró a preguntar, aunque dentro de sí, sabía o intuía la respuesta.

—En un lugar muy lejano… muy lejos de aquel al que llamas "hogar", yo te traje aquí…

—¿Tú…? ¿Por qué?

—Buscabas a tu hermano, ¿no es así? —respondió el feroés con otra pregunta, gozando del aturdimiento del arcadio que le contemplaba con sus ojos azules límpidos.

—Sí, estaba buscándolo…

—Mira allá… —le señaló un punto a lo lejos.

El niño observó primero por su brazo, luego por su dedo que apuntaba… y se quedó perplejo cuando se dio cuenta de que no lejos de ahí estaba el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo, tirado en el terregoso lugar, sangrante… se quejaba, jadeaba, y trataba de protegerse en contra de algo que estaba encima de él con unas garras enormes, garras que eran sus pies… y al verlo mejor, mientras desgarraba la carne de su hermano y la comía, pudo distinguir que era un hombre que portaba una armadura… oscura… que brillaba en tonos purpúreos… así como sus ojos… su primer impulso fue salir corriendo hacia allá, pero el hombre que tenía delante suyo le detuvo sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Lo está devorando la Garuda…

—¿Pero qué…?

—Podrías salvarlo, y entonces los dos vivirán, lo suficiente para estar en una gran guerra, aunque de todos modos morirán… o podrías dejarlo morir y entonces la historia cambiaría inclinando la balanza hacia ti… ¿No quieres ser el único? ¿Por qué tendrían que ser siempre dos?

—¿Qué dices…? ¡Es mi hermano! —exclamó vehemente el arcadio.

—Podrías elegir, solamente te estoy dando opciones… al final tú decides —la autosuficiencia en la voz de Radamanthys, del Juez del Inframundo, era para helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

—¿Quién eres…? ¿A cambio de qué?

—Soy un Juez, es todo lo que necesitas saber…

—Yo siempre voy a elegir salvarlo… aunque tengamos que morir, pero lo haremos juntos… —resopló.

—Que poético… ¿Partirás a la Guerra en compañía de tu hermano? ¿Cómo Cástor y Pólux? ¿Y pedirás la eternidad a Zeus en los cielos para ambos…? —Radamanthys ni siquiera ocultaba el tono de burla de su voz.

—Sí… ¡Lo haré!

—Puedo salvarlo, pero tarde o temprano… cobraré el precio... y mucha sangre habrá de correr…

—No importa…

Radamanthys levantó un brazo, y como si aquella criatura pudiese percibirlo en medio del sanguinario banquete que estaba dándose con Kanon, se detuvo, les observó y sonrió…

El rubísimo hombre que tenía delante se acercó a su oído, le murmuró algo, algo ininteligible, no lo comprendía, quizás se trataba de una lengua primigenia o una muy antigua que ya se había perdido para siempre.

—Vas a sacrificar a alguien… ¿Sabes? A uno de los guardianes del Fuego de Prometeo, uno que en su anterior reencarnación debió morir… y entonces, y sólo entonces es probable que ganes tiempo…

—No entiendo…

—Lo entenderás… ¿El Fuego de Prometeo…? ¿Te refieres a los elementales de fuego…?

—Todavía Shion debe guardar los registros, estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás y sabrás de que hablo, hay una deuda que se debe pagar y tú… además tienes una deuda conmigo a partir de ahora...

Saga tenía la impresión de que aquello que estaba sucediendo no era algo fortuito…

Una fuerte bofetada le hizo volver a la realidad, abrió los ojos de lleno y se encontró con las pupilas azules de Kanon que estaba hincado a su lado observándole con el ceño fruncido. Se deslumbró por la luz del sol… estaba completamente empapado de sudor.

—Saga… ¡Por las barbas de Poseidón! Estabas aquí tirado murmurando cosas… ¿Qué carajo te ocurrió?

—¿Estás bien..?

—Pero claro que estoy bien, so bobo… te encontré aquí tirado.

—El temblor, ¿sentiste el temblor? Se abrió la tierra y…

—Saga, estás delirando, creo que te sofocaste, hiperventilaste o algo… y te has desmayado, no hubo ningún temblor y lo único que se abrió fue tu cabeza al caer y golpear contra esa roca… —le señaló un pedazo de una columna, de la cual sólo quedaban los cimientos, y justo ahí donde había estrellado la cabeza, había un hilo de sangre—, en fin, será mejor que nos vayamos… estabas ahí tirado hablando como Tiresias —bromeó mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Todo aquello le había parecido tan vívido, tan real… no entendía nada… pactos, muerte… ahora la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y la herida que sangraba copiosamente le indicaba que tal vez era mejor no pensar más…


	3. III DOLUS

**III. DOLUS **

(Engaño)

.

.

.

_Dieciséis años atrás… _

_._

_._

_._

Kanon se levantó de la cama, se estiró perezosamente, primero las piernas, hasta las puntas de los pies, y luego los brazos, hasta los dedos de las manos, bostezó, medianamente acomodó el largo cabello y se volvió hacia la cama, en donde un cuerpo yacía, hecho un ovillo… ambos tenían dieciséis… ambos…

Acomodó la sábana sobre aquel cuerpo que estaba ahí, respiraba agitado y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Me voy… será mejor que te alistes, antes de que empiecen a buscarte… mi estimado Arconte de Géminis… —susurró las palabras con un dejo de burla y le dejó ahí, tomó su ropa para vestirse.

Le hubiese gustado decirle tantas cosas… le hubiese gustado decir un "_lo siento Saga, era la única manera_", pero no lo hizo, el mar oscuro de sus emociones y de todas esas verdades a medias entre ellos, le caía encima de esos momentos. Las verdades sucias, las certezas odiosas y todo lo que hasta entonces se había negado a creer…

Tampoco es que lo hubiese obligado… no tanto, un poco de convencimiento, un poco de esa relación entre los dos, tan absurda, tan ambigua, algo que era lo más parecido al odio-amor entre los dos… y _touché_, el resto… era sólo esperar, esperar la redención que llegaría un día… o tal vez no, y en cuyo caso él estaba dispuesto a pagar eso y más… siempre y cuando… su par, su complemento, la parte de esa dualidad predestinada, sobreviviera… hasta entonces.

.

.

.

_Previo a la invasión de las huestes de Hades en el Santuario…_

_._

_._

_._

Ni siquiera estaba ya tan seguro ni tan convencido… es más, no sabía que era lo que tenía que sentir en esos momentos, una parte de él, estaba ahí, de cuerpo presente, lamiendo una piel que no era conocida, lamiendo… no sabía porque estaba haciéndolo, o sí sabía pero se abstraía de la verdadera respuesta, la otra parte de sí mismo, estaba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, perdida entre sus recuerdos, entre sus vivencias, entre culpas, entre la violencia inherente de su persona, que ahora mismo… estaba latente, aguardando, disimulada, disfrazada.

De alguna manera extrañaba su soledad, con el tiempo había descubierto cierta satisfacción en la soledad, profundamente ausente, incursionando fantasmal en aquella forma que tenía de mortificarse y de gozarlo.

En ese momento lo que tenía entre los labios era la piel de un abdomen masculino, firme, terriblemente firme, y contra la garganta casi, el arpón de ese cuerpo que estaba pidiendo a gritos que le hiciera una felación hasta que la quijada le doliera…

Sus cabellos caían medio revueltos por ese cuerpo, acariciando concienzudamente entre los muslos fuertes, firmes como el hierro…y antes de que se lo llevara a la boca… las manos de ese ente cruel, salvaje, le sujetaron del cabello, le hicieron subir de nueva cuenta por el cuerpo que se había… ¿Esforzado? Por recorrer hacia el sur, hasta que la boca entreabierta trató de morderle los labios, y no lo hizo… sólo por darle a entender que de todos modos, él hacía lo que le daba la gana y siempre sería así…, aunque el "siempre" empezaba a sonar a la condena de su vida, o de su resurrección.

Saga acabó boca abajo, tendido sobre la cama revuelta, con las piernas abiertas y una erección entre ellas que ahora había quedado adherida al colchón… ya sabía lo que seguía, lo sabía bien… lo siguiente era ser empalado por Radamathys hasta sentir que le estaba abriendo en canal y que todas las malditas terminales nerviosas rectales acabaran medio masacradas… y tal vez… él acabara en medio de gemidos de dolor-pacer, corriéndose entre las sábanas… porque al menos eso le quedaba: el poder de su propio cuerpo para sentir un orgasmo medio masacrado entre la violencia del acto en sí.

Se dividía entre la parte física, la más depravada que no podía negar el embrujo de ese condenado con cuerpo de dios… y la parte consciente de sí mismo que le decía que aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza y que seguramente no llegaría a ningún lado.

Pero es que tampoco ellos llegarían a ningún lado si no lograban convencerles de que harían lo que les habían encomendado: conseguir la cabeza de Atenea… así que lo mínimo que necesitaban era que los estúpidos espectros confiaran aunque fuese un poco en ellos… ¿Estúpidos? ¿Quién era más estúpido…? Ahora quedaba esa duda flotando en el aire…

Ganarse la confianza de Radamanthys era una reverenda tontería, además de una inutilidad… pero si tan solo soltara un poco más la cuerda…si tan sólo le diera ese margen de distracción… total, no era desconocido para nadie que muchas veces la política, las decisiones y los destinos…se echaban a suerte en la cama…

Tiraba de su cabello aún, tenía el cuello hacia atrás en una posición incómoda, mientras los dientes del feroés se clavaban en la piel de su cuello, se hundía en su cuerpo sin tregua, sin miramientos, Saga encontraba en aquella tortura cierto placer malsano que en palabras sería difícil de describir.

—¿Por qué estás aquí a pesar de todo…? ¿O es que eres un sádico disfrazado? —formuló la pregunta en medio de aquella follada magistral.

—¿Qué tendría de raro follar para pasar el rato? De cualquier forma no es que vaya a estar mucho tiempo instalado en esta vida efímera —el sarcasmo del arcadio se podía percibir sin esforzarse mucho.

—¿Qué pretendes, Saga?

—Hacerte correr como el depravado que eres… —siseo con un descaro que casi podría ser asqueroso.

Una risa atroz, y después las estocadas despiadadas que le hacían gemir de dolor, de placer, de todo a la vez.

Para el guerrero de Wyvern aquel jueguecito era muy divertido, pero no dejaba de ser eso, un juego, una tontería y una manera más de sobrepasar sus propios límites en cuanto al dominio del juego, le encantaba jugar y le encantaba ganar…

Esa no sería la excepción… desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra, así que sea lo que fuere que estaba tramando Saga, lo iba a averiguar y acabaría echando por tierra sus planes, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba él, hasta ese momento, en sus muchas reencarnaciones, en sus muchas vidas… todavía no había nacido el humano que se fuera indemne de entre sus garras.


	4. IV DETINETUR

**IV. DETINETUR **

(Enredo)

.

.

.

—¿Hasta dónde pretendes llegar…?

—Hasta el final, estimado _Strategos_…

—Supongo que debo creerme eso, se te dan bien los finales, de todo —soltó suspirando el lemuriano Shion, antiguo patriarca.

Saga por toda respuesta simplemente asintió y se llevó la mano al pecho, le dolía lo indecible, le carcomía, y algunas pocas veces se preguntaba si le dolía sólo físicamente o es que internamente, estaba tan devastado que su malestar psíquico había encontrado a bien manifestarse de esa manera.

—¿Te molesta…?

—Un poco, tal vez es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a que me saquen el corazón para analizar puntillosamente que tanto de bueno o malo hice a lo largo de mi vida —trató de bromear.

Ante aquella tontería Shion no pudo evitar sonreír, amargamente, pero estaba sonriendo.

—A veces a mí también me molesta, pero esto terminará pronto —colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Saga, incendiando ligeramente su cosmos y procurándole un poco de calor para aminorar el dolor.

—Lo sé…

—¿Camus y Shura…?

—Se encuentran haciendo un conteo minucioso del número de espectros, no creo que encontremos problema alguno, al menos no mientras lleguemos a tiempo hasta Atenea, antes de las doce horas, una vez que estemos en la superficie… he hablado ya con Camus, específicamente de la situación en los doce recintos sagrados…

Obvió decir que más que hablar, tuvieron un encuentro… intenso… en el cuál se arrojaron las verdades al rostro, las verdades y la mierda de sus respectivas personas, aderezadas con una que otra caricia pornográfica y urdieron planes para resquebrajar la orden desde adentro… eso no lo dijo, de todos modos no había necesidad de hacerlo, Shion era lo suficientemente hábil para saber o imaginarse que las cosas no eran sencillas y que si ya habían perdido el orgullo como guerreros de Atenea, no importaba perder un poco más.

Shion asintió y le observó marcharse, en su andar solitario, pensativo. Estaba completamente seguro de que Saga tenía algo más entre manos, no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo le mantenía en constante vigilia… aparte de Camus.

Saga por su parte, pensaba que ya no había nada más que perder, alguien como él, ya no tenía nada de que lamentarse en esa guerra, bien lo había dicho Radamanthys en su momento… y a veces… la venganza podía resultar también un acto de piedad…

—¿Nervioso…? ¿Cómo una linda corista antes de salir a dar el espectáculo? —fueron las sardónicas palabras del feroés mientras se hundía de nueva cuenta en el cuerpo del arcadio, sin miramientos, sin nada más en la mente que el hecho de copular.

Saga, de espaldas a él, estaba pensativo, gimiendo de vez en cuando, en especial cuando sentía los labios asesinos del Juez contra su piel, siseando, acariciando con brusquedad.

—¿Te gusta no…?

—¿Qué?

—Ese sujeto… los humanos son algunas veces tan predecibles…

—No sé de qué me hablas, ¿sabes?, me parece extraña tu costumbre de estar hablando mientras follas, ¿por qué no simplemente te callas y te concentras en la polla que…? —el arcadio no terminó de lanzar aquella obscenidad, el ritmo violento de cuerpo que tenía tras de sí fue su única respuesta.

—A Aiacos le gustó, francamente no comprendo por qué, yo lo encuentro… más bien simple… —comentó, abrazado a la cadera del griego, alcanzando el éxtasis, sintiendo como su sexo palpitaba entre las paredes calientes que le ahorcaban dentro del cuerpo de aquel hombre que a veces parecía ni siquiera inmutarse.

Correrse… correrse como el depravado que era…

—Quizás en eso estriba la belleza… en su fragilidad.

—Estás de broma, ese hombre de entre todos, me parece el menos frágil…

—Bueno, si has terminado me voy, no me interesa intercambiar opiniones acerca de lo que te parece o no de Camus. —Dicho lo cual, lo empujó haciendo que saliera del interior de su cuerpo en un sonido húmedo, casi untuoso.

Reacomodó la ropa mientras las pupilas ambarinas le desnudaban nuevamente como hace años, como cuando él sólo era un niño.

—Te esfuerzas en defenderlo, en protegerlo, así que debo de imaginar que te gusta de alguna manera… da lo mismo, muy pronto, en unos días, de ustedes no quedará más que el recuerdo…

—¿Y Kanon…? —inquirió impasible el heleno.

—Está con Atenea, está bien… vamos, ¿no confías en mí?

—No, no confío, ni en ti ni en nadie, no te lo tomes personal —se burló, intrépidamente atrapó su cuello entre los dedos, apretándolo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer…? ¿Abrirte la cremallera?

—No, eso sería… ser como tú… y de follarte a ti a hacerme una paja, prefiero lo segundo.

—O que te la haga tu hermano… o el francés… ¿No?

Saga lo soltó tan intempestivamente como lo había atrapado, Radamanthys dio un paso atrás por el impulso, y tuvo que admitir que por un instante pensó en que el griego se le iría encima y acabaría abriéndole las piernas… lo cual, en honor a la verdad, le habría dado curiosidad más que rabia…

Se llevó las manos al cuello, a donde aquel maldito estratega de mierda había apretado haciéndole sentir dominado, aunque sólo fuesen unos segundos…

—Interesante… estás hecho de una madera especial… Saga Stefanes.

—De una o de otra forma te haré cumplir tu palabra.

—¿Tú?... Suena a una chabacanería de tu parte…

—Puedes contar con ello —. Las palabras del arcadio habían sonado con tal seguridad que hicieron dudar al Juez, pensó en que definitivamente no los iba a dejar estar solos mucho rato en la superficie, los mantendría vigilados.

Tiempo atrás ya había fraguado la manera de deshacerse de esos dos, de Saga y de Kanon, lamentablemente se habían pospuesto sus planes por algunos pequeños errores de cálculo… mismos que Aiacos no paraba de recordarle y de burlarse constantemente, ni cuando estaban en la cama, esa costumbre de estar hablando entre las sábanas se la había heredado él…


	5. V VINDICTA

**V. VINDICTA **

(Venganza)

.

.

.

_Dieciséis años atrás…_

_._

_._

_._

—No se puede engañar a un Juez, Saga… —contestó pensativo Kanon, mientras el cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios.

Ambos caminaban despacio, sobre el rompeolas que llevaba a la prisión de Cabo Sunion.

—No, tal vez no, pero podemos ganar tiempo…y precipitar esto, justo hacia el lugar necesario…

—Y todos sabrán que tú y yo vendimos al Santuario, ¿no?, muy conveniente… —ironizó Kanon mientras dejaba escapar el humo por los labios…

—Muy pronto ya no podré controlarlo, me está volviendo loco… y Shion…

—El viejo no es estúpido, Saga..., algo se huele.

—Lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa… se rumora que el siguiente será Aioros, otro más de los protectores de Fugo de Prometeo, otro _Strategos_ de los elementales de fuego…

Kanon tomó su brazo y le observó, empequeñeciendo los ojos, dubitativo.

—Podemos dejar esto y…

—No, estamos hundidos hasta el cuello, tenemos que llegar hasta el final…

—Me vas a terminar encerrando en esta pocilga… ¿Y qué gano yo? Nada… descuida Saga, ya sabré cobrármelas, de todas maneras somos hermanos, ¿no?, uno hace todo por los hermanos… —fue su lacónica respuesta mientras buscaba sus labios y lentamente pasaba el humo del cigarrillo de su boca a la de su hermano.

Emprendió camino dejándolo ahí de pie, pensativo, con un dolor de cabeza que le estaba carcomiendo los sesos, acompañado de la cavernosa voz que le susurraba: "_Mátalo, mátalos a todos_".

.

.

.

_Castillo Heinstein, posterior al suicidio de Atenea…_

_._

_._

_._

Pudo haberlos reventado a todos, a todos y de un solo golpe, ya no quedaba nada de ellos y la vida efímera que les había dado Hades… estaba llegando su fin… así que de los gloriosos Arcontes de Atenea, quedaba nada, sólo polvo y los recuerdos… sus propios compañeros se habían encargado de hacerlos trizas antes de que él mismo o algún otro se hubiese tenido que hacer cargo de ellos.

Radamanthys desde un principio había sospechado que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas con ellos, de hecho desde el momento en el que se había encontrado con Saga y Kanon, siendo unos niños, había percibido esa fuerza que emanaban… como todos los vástagos de la casa de los Gemelos… todos y cada uno de ellos… unos peores que otros, pero siempre maquinando, siempre manejando la Rueda del Destino.

Y quizás hubiese creído hasta el final que todo había sido un mal cálculo de sus planes, de los de Aiacos y él… hasta que tuvo en sus manos la confirmación de que Poseidón no había vuelto casualmente… no… aquello apestaba… y el hedor venía de aquellos dos…

Ni siquiera se entretuvo en Shura o en Camus, siguió de largo, a duras penas tenía unos minutos antes de que los otros guerreros llegaran al castillo. No es que estuviese precisamente de humor para soportar más gamberradas, no después de haber quedado como el hazmerreír, como el estúpido, como el inepto, no delante de Pandora…

Se quedó de pie, delante del cuerpo del arcadio, vestido y armado hasta los dientes con la armadura oscura que resplandecía por sí misma y el yelmo en la mano, su aspecto era aterrador… y al mismo tiempo atrayente, magnético, animal.

Levantó la barbilla de Saga con la punta de la bota que simulaba una garra… le dedicó una mirada devastadora.

—¿Acaso no cumplí mi palabra…? —Farfullo el feroés— ¿Acaso no tuvieron una última palabra antes del fin…? Me imaginaba que algo estaban tramando y veo que no me equivoqué…

—No te imaginas cuanto… —pronunció con peculiar calma el griego—, no has sido el único que ha jugado sus cartas, ¿verdad?

—No me sorprende, no de ti… pero hay ciertas cosas que me están causando molestia, y ¿Sabes?, no tolero sentirme… molesto por estupideces ajenas… ¿Qué caso tuvo desaprovechar esta última oportunidad?

En el mismo momento en el que lo interrogaba sin un ápice de emoción en la voz, colocó la bota en el cuello del Arconte y apretó, apretó hasta que el otro, sin ninguna fuerza más que la del espíritu, tosió, liberó un poco de presión, la suficiente para que hablara.

—En realidad Radamanthys, las cosas han sido más sencillas de lo que parecen… la verdad es que tú esperabas que tuviésemos un plan sumamente elaborado y tal vez… alguna estratagema de escape… pero no era así… —de pronto la carcajada de Saga resonó por la sala de música, una risa de locos—, yo te hice pensar que algo tramaba… ¿No?... mientras estabas en la cama… pensabas que algo estaba maquinando y que por eso estaba ahí… pura distracción… pura y simple distracción… misma que te llevó a dar un paso en falso… ¿O me equivoco?

Cada una de las palabras de Saga estaban surtiendo efecto en su adversario que empezó a resoplar al darse cuenta de cuán estúpido había sido… y en qué fácil había caído en esa broma de niños… y que precisamente por esa duda que le estaba dejando en los labios Saga… les había mandado seguir, había arriesgado al ejército y en resumen… se había puesto en el campo de tiro… él solo.

—¿Y qué con eso? Una simple distracción, de cualquier manera no hay nada que puedan hacer ya… no quedará rastro de ti, mucho menos de él…

—¿Kanon…? ¿Te refieres a mi hermano…? Vaya me sorprende que las noticias no hayan llegado hasta aquí… ¿No sabías que una vez que yo haya muerto, la vacante de Géminis es ocupada de inmediato por el siguiente que esté vivo…por el siguiente Géminis?

—La armadura no le reconocerá…

—Te equivocas…

—Es un insurrecto…

—Nunca lo fue… ¿No te das cuenta? —Saga comenzó a ahogarse en su propia sangre e impedido de tragar por la bota del Juez, de sus labios comenzó a correr un hilo de sangre—. Tú y tu consorte del diablo, _Eaco_, Aiacos, o como se llame… introdujeron en él la impronta de Ares… y al final, transmutó en mí…

—¿Cómo lograron cambiar el recipiente? —increpó.

—Ritos de sangre… ritos de unión prohibida… yo podría resistir mucho más que él, y yo tendría que cumplir lo que a él fue encargado, incluido suplantar al _Strategos_. Shion lo sabía, lo había visto en las estrellas… y permitió que sucediera… para encontrarnos todos en este punto… ¿Acaso no tiene gracia?

—Hicieron una carnicería… muy listos…

—Kanon y yo siempre estuvimos al tanto de muchas cosas… ¿Te sorprende? Cuando lo encerré en Sunion… todo era una pantomima… el único fin de encerrarle era que llegase a Poseidón y que él mismo le despertara del letargo… antes de que ustedes buscaran una alianza con el Señor del Mar… porque eso eventualmente harían… ¿Verdad? Buscar la alianza…

Radamanthys sin poder controlar la rabia que le estaba carcomiendo hasta ese punto, levantó al Arconte de Géminis por el cuello, apretándolo con sus propias manos, sintiendo el crujir de los delicados huesos, gozando el causarle un dolor inaudito… estaba resoplando, como un toro, empequeñeció los ojos llenos de ira…

Rio, rio como poseso, por la tamaña estupidez que estaba confesándole el arcadio. Acercó su rostro al suyo, lo suficiente para lamer el hilillo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

—Es inaudito el baño de sangre que preparaste a lo largo de los años… tú y tu bastardo hermano, felicidades Saga, has sido muy listo, pero hasta este punto… dudo que puedan hacer nada, con la mitad de sus fuerzas diezmadas…

—Están solos… sin el apoyo de Poseidón que ha vuelto a dormir desde hace un año, están solos… uno a uno… es una batalla justa… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te haría cumplir tu palabra?... Que siempre elegiría salvarlo…

—¿Y no te importó…? ¿No te importó nada? ¿Asesinar a tantos…?

—Así es la guerra, los soldados mueren, incluido yo, a veces hay daños colaterales, a veces no, una vida es sólo eso, una vida… una vida por cientos de miles, millones…

—Nunca creí que estuvieras tan loco, pero de verdad lo estás, más allá de lo imaginable.

—No te imaginas cuanto…

El rubio abrió las manos para dejarlo caer al piso, a sus pies, lo dejó ahí desparramado, tratando de recuperar el aire que le había faltado, era un despojo humano, no era nada delante de él… pero en un segundo… se había vuelto incluso más que él, se había vuelto más grande, más hábil… de alguna extraña manera, e incomprensible para él, lo había derrotado… había pasado años inmolándose a sí mismo, años planeando, años en los que hizo correr la sangre para llevar la batalla hasta el punto del no-regreso… sintió lo más cercano a respeto… el feroés había sentido respeto por ese formidable enemigo, porque ante todo, un enemigo era un estratega, y ese… era uno de los más brillantes que había conocido hasta entonces…

Dio la vuelta dejándole ahí, se colocó la corona del Wyvern para recibir a los intrusos en el Castillo Heinstein…


	6. EPÍLOGUS

**EPÍLOGUS**

.

.

.

Estando dubitativo acerca de si realmente habría salvado a Kanon y preguntándose por qué la vida de los guerreros tenía que ser así, por qué había tanta guerra, tanta sangre, la vida era tan difícil… y lo único por lo cual le parecía rescatable todo… era precisamente por los lazos que se creaban…

—¿Por qué dudas…? —inquirió el hombre de aspecto siniestro ante el niño que estaba ahí parado contemplando las posibilidades que tenía delante de sus narices.

—Quiero pensar que algún día terminará todo y que no habrá más sangre, pero… creo que siempre hay batallas que pelear… o al menos así lo ha demostrado la historia —aseguró el niño.

— En el mundo existen distintos niveles de maldad, no hay hechicería, ni magia, esa fuerza de la naturaleza ya está dentro de nosotros… y esa es la auténtica batalla. Esto… es una guerra, no hay cuartel, no hay terrenos neutrales… —pronunció el rubio con una breve sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

Saga le contempló, sopesando las palabras que le acababa de decir, tenían lógica, ellos mismos, desde tiempos inmemoriales poseían esa dualidad, desde siempre… el bien, el mal, la cuestión era que cada uno decidía que hacer con aquello que poseía… y si las decisiones, todas ellas terminaban en una guerra sin cuartel… entonces estaba dispuesto a abrazar ese destino…

—Pero has dicho que tendré que pagar un precio…

—El precio de una vida por otra, no es nada…

—Lo haces parecer como si de antemano hubieses ganado.

—Yo siempre gano, nadie se escapa de mis garras, ni a su destino, aún no ha nacido quién lo haga —respondió con autosuficiencia.

—¿No te dan ganas de tener una vida… diferente… normal…descansar al fin de todo esto?

Radamanthys abrió los labios para contestar en medio de una carcajada que se le había atorado en la garganta… pero no supo de bien a bien qué contestar, simplemente lo dejó así, en un silencio sepulcral… tal vez no había pensado en ello, o tal vez sí… pero al final esa era su prerrogativa… sólo esa…

**FIN**


End file.
